A Wager She Couldn't Refuse
by Femme Anime Sidekick Junkie
Summary: All Nyoko wanted to do was live peacefully in Japan. She daily ignored the sneers and looks from people because of the way she looked. After being kiddnapped and escapes she meets up with the Yu-Gi-Oh gang. They would never look for her there?
1. What ever happened to manners?

"Dumb, crappy people." She muttured her way through the sea of on-lookers. After a long, thankless day at her job where she cleans up after sloppy people, all she wanted was a little tempura to calm her down and maybe a vegetable cone. Stopping by a near by vendor she bought her much needed supplies, feeling better alright she couldn't wait to get back to her cozy apartment. Her cat, Bast, will have kept her blankets warm with her furry body while bosying around the daschound, Cleopatra. She heard the whistle but choose to ignore it. The footsteps hurried closed. Although there where many others present she could sense chaos when it approached. Keeping to the middle of the sidewalk, so they could not push her into the street, she actually slowed her walk down. Counting her blessings when she spied an officer she walked behind him, even past her apartment then doubling back and running up the steps. She didn't breath again until the groceries where dropped on the floor and the dead bolt slid home. "Meow!" The sudden sound startled her. Dropping down she petted Bast's furry head and pulled the covers higher on Cleo's squirmy body as she readjusted herself in the bed. After consuming the therputic food and finishing the work she brought home with her she slipped into the shower. Many of her boyfriends complained about the tempureature of shower. Their words, not hers, where "scoadling!" "painful" "It burns!". But she liked it. It was like standing in a hot spring. Settling comfeteble into bed at only 9:30 pm she flipped through mindless channels before settling on some mediocore English movie from home. She fell asleep before the opening credits. She dreamed. Of laying the in the arms of someone. She couldn't tell 'cause he face was blurry, but that didn't stop her from carsessing it and whisping "Sleep well my stony priest." Her body came awake all at once. Bast lept off the bed and ran into the kitchen, Cleo just bit her toe and went back to sleep.

She ran into an odd little boy on her way to work. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw two of them, with something on their foreheads. "Crazy!" She convinced herself on her way up the stairs to her janitorial closet. Moriato-san wanted the largest metting buffed and scrubbed for their new clinet. Washing down the windows, the first happy, morning people came in. Mostly sectrectaries, whom she had a nodding aquintencship with. They set up the chairs around the large table and laid out water and some coffee. Then Moriato-san breezed in and started shouting at everyone to either get working or get out. The sectrectaries filed out of the room and she used the last of her clean water to hydrate a thirsty plant. "Nyoko-sama get your ass out of here!" She smiled at her boss and gathered her things and walked out with her bosses puzzled stare following her. Stopping by her closet to gather her vaccum and feather duster she rode the elevator to the bottom and greeted the security guard. She liked him, he was nice didn't mind that she would vaccum while he was trying to watch t.v. Sometimes she would bring him some little dessart. He looked up expectantly. "Hello! Nyoko-chan!" Pulling a tupperware container from her pocket she tossed it at him catching it efferotlessly he dug in to the cheesecake. Starting in the north corner she had purned all the lobby trees and vaccumed half the carpet when the doors swept open, letting in an onminous wind. Almost dropping her feather duster she turned towards it. The security guard way busy wipping off the crumbs from his bread as the man in the trench coat approached, several others followed him in dark suits. Nyoko automatically gave him a wide bearth. Flipping through her mp3 player she came across a Donna song 'All Messed Up.' Admist Sarah Slean, Scratching Post and Jakalope turning it up full volume she blasted out her thoughts as she cleaned the leaves of the huge plastic plant in the entence way. Feeling a draft she went to her cart to retervie her sweater. Shrugging on the soft cotton she felt like she was being watched. Turning slightly she noticed in her shinny dustpan she saw the treanch coat man stare at her. Gin Nyoko

She escaped out the back way, dressed in their overalls with her hair tucked under a hat. Using a stolen I.D. she mangened to percure a vehical. Driving the speed limit and not squeeling the tires like she so despertable wanted she manged to escape detection. "Feh!" She smilled to herself. "Those assholes probably don't even know I'm gone." What was weird though was that they took the time to catch Bast and Cleo who were know fighting in her shirt. Hauling Cleo out, the dog sat placidly on the passenger seat of the jeep. Bast poked her head out at the v in the overalls and meowed until she got her head scratched. "It's all right guys, just wait until we get home." She drove around until there was no more gas, stripping the jeep of all its usable parts she put it in neutral and let the waves have it. After two days of traveling through the muck and wood, the animals had taken to traveling in the way they were smuggled out of their imprisonment. Stumbling she hauled herself against a tree to cool her fevered brow. "Ugh!" Her brain felt like mush and her body was awash of cold and hot. Ever since that first rain when they lost the car she hadn't felt good.

Mokuba heard barking outside. "Did you hear that?" He whispered to Anzu. She nodded. "Is it a big dog?" "Nah. It's just a tiny one." Seto smirked as if to say 'you should know.' Peeking out the window, Yugi say a small daschound, it was all muddy and smelly and even when beckoned with food it wouldn't come into the little cabin they found. Seto was getting fed up! Getting up to slam the door in the mutts face Mokuba streaked out the door to grab the dog. But the dog was to quick for him, it raced back through the trees. It stopped to howl and bark at one tree. When he approached, he saw a slim hand fall before him. Rounding the trunk he saw her. A cat was licking her check. "Big Brother come quick!" The last words were out of his mouth as Seto come upon his brother. "Look." He pointed to the woman. Seto imedetly took her in his arms. Mokuba picked up the cat who clung to him.

Her whole body felt on fire. Pulling at her clothes she tried to rip them off. Hands stilled her. She moaned in protest. Opening her sollown eyes revealed a blurry unknown shape. Her mouth to full of cotton to speak only offered gutteral sounds and croaks. She fell asleep again with the shapes hand on her face.

"Today is an auspescious day, is it not?" Dream man said. "Yes, it truly is my darling. We will be married in a few months time." They hugged each other closely. Not daring to move to break the moment. "My priest, promise me you will not challenge the Pharaho." He became cold in her embrace. His arms fell away from her. "My priest?" Looking up his face had became hard, like the royal grantie. He turned from her and walked away from her. She couldn't understand why, she was crying. The cry died as she bolted awake. Wiping at the wetness on her face she was startled to find tears. She was also startled to find that someone had changed her and she was laying in a feathed bed. Leeping out of bed a serious case of vertiago had her gribbing the sides of the bed. After it had passed she tore through the room looking from something to wear. Everthing was either too small or guys clothing. Settleing on a slightly too small flimy white corset with half sleeves to help support her breasts with were a staggering DD. She routed around to find a pair of jeans that were a little loose on her and her own shoes. Poking around the cabin she searched for her lost pets. Not finding them inside she poked her head out the window. "Good no one there." "Who?" Nyoko screamed she couldn't help herself. Spinning around she saw a little boy of perhaps 10 holding her cat Bast. Knealing down she raised her arms for the cat. "Bast. Give her to me?" He looked confused for a moment, "Oh! The cat. So that's her name. Here you go." Nyoko snatched Bast up and cradled her to her chest. "Wheres Cleo?" "The dog? She's with Joey." Grabbing her hand he led her to the back of the cabin, where several people where located and one blonde was throwing a stick for an egar Cleo. When she spotted her mistresst she let out an anxious bark and barreled towards her. Bast let out a hiss and tried to swat at Cleo from her vantage point in Nyoko's arms. Dropping Bast to the ground and shooing them away she looked worriedly at the group. "Hello…" The girls warmed up to her right away. "Hi! I'm Anzu, this is Mai, Serenity and over there is Tristian, Duke, Joey, Mokubua and Kiabia." 'Kiabia' only brooded at her. "So whats your name?" "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Nyoko Gin -." Mai looped an arm with hers. "So Nyoko, what brings you to this island?"


	2. A plane? Where?

Woot! To ClaireBrooks, my first EVER reviewer! You are now going to be in one of my stories. Ominous music plays. Steps on Dragon Muse's tail. "Stop that! You're scaring her."

Nyoko stumbled a little. Recovering quickly she countered "Oh just a vacation."

"This island is off limits to everyone except duelists." Seto coolly explained. Nyoko stared at this man who thought his cool deliverance of wit would subdue any person.

"Look, Kaiba-sama feel free to kick me off the island." He stilled. "In fact I insist that you send me back to Japan. Right this minuet." His cool cerulean eyes glanced over her once and then twice. They didn't even twitch when Cleo barked, shattering the tension silence.

"Whoa…Man." Joey backed away from the tension those two had created. "I'm hungry. Who else is hungry?" Leading the rest of the gang and Nyoko's two pets back into the cabin they left them to their glaring.

"Who are you?"

"Nyoko Gin." He seemed to growl then acting like it was beneath him to continue any sort of association with her turned and stalked into the nearby forest. Nyoko smirked. That will teach him. Humming softly she joined the others in the cabin for some lunch.

Several hours later as darkness fills the land….

She falls into bed exhausted. Kaiba had been giving her dirty looks all through out the day. Especially when she went near his brother. Pulling the blanket higher, earned her a nip on the toe from a disgruntled Cleo. Bast curled around her head, turning herself into a very furry turban with her tail flickering on Nyoko's nose. Half asleep she watched the bedroom door open, through silted eyes. A stoic figure stared at her from the shadowed doorway. Just as quietly as this mysterious figure approached it was gone. Oddly enough, she did not feel threatened by this foreboding figure, nay she felt almost warmed. What was going on? She wondered as sleep claimed her.

"Morning everyone." Nyoko greeted them as she stretched into the kitchen. Still wearing the clothes for yesterday. Bast curled around her shoulders, giving everyone sexy eyes. Cleo still tired is snoozing in the warm human shaped spot in the bed. "Morning Nyoko." A plate of pancakes where placed in front of her and Anzu encourages her to eat her fill.

"A supply plane will be at New Turn Air Field today. I expect you to be on it." He pushed his chair back, grapping a strip of bacon on his way out the door.

"Seto! Wait!" Mokuba chased after his older brother. Looks exchanged between the group made her feel uneasy.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Holding her hands up in defense Mai deafly changes the subject. "So what do you do in the real world?"

"I'm a glorified cleaner at Morose and Morose an advertising company based in Tokyo."

"Interesting…" Now Nyoko was freaked out by Mai's relaxed pose. She was definitely up to something.

Okay I know this chapter sucks, but I'm helping a friend supply and plan a surprise party, study for my chapter test, essay test and giant project that's due in three weeks with three other people. Stress is beating me up a little.


End file.
